yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 122
"Sign of the World's Collapse!! Mr. Heartland's Grand Revolt" is the one hundred and twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 22, 2013. Summary rain down.]] In Don Thousand's palace, Mr. Heartland stands before the Dimension Fusing Devices and speaks with Vector. Heartland asks what the devices are for and Vector responds that they contain "Numbers" he created - one million fake "Numbers", to be exact. Vector explains he wants to scatter them across the Earth as thunder cracks outside the palace and red lightning laces the sky. Heartland describes the effect the fake "Numbers" could have as a "bravo" one. Vector instructs Heartland to spread them across the Earth and then focus on taking back the "Numbers" that Kite and Shark have. Heartland promises to do so. Vector's claw glows pink and he forms a fist, telekinetically lifting Heartland off the ground by the neck. Vector asks if he's listening and tells Heartland that this is his last chance. Struggling to breathe, Heartland says he understands. Vector drops him and Heartland vows again to succeed. Vector tells him that if he does, he'll consider giving him a spot on the Seven Barian Emperors. Heartland thanks Vector for his mercy, while Vector muses that Kite had taken the "Number" of one of Heartland's friends and that even Heartland should be able to win with "that card". Appearing as blank cards of pink energy, the fake "Numbers" rain down upon Heartland City. Each person who picks one up gains a Barian Emblem on their forehead. Speaking to Vector, Don Thousand confidently states that this will be the end of both the Earth and the Astral World. Despite this, they have not obtained the Numeron Code yet. Thousand muses that it matters not, he can achieve his goal once the Astral World is dust. and Quattro in the submarine's interior.]] Trey, Quattro and the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club minus Tori are aboard the Vetrix Family's submarine in the waters around Heartland City. They watch the news on an overhead TV, where a reporter states that the riots that broke out that morning has yet to be quelled. Bronk isn't surprised to hear of another riot, while Trey states they've been going on for a days and Caswell adds that they've even been happening in Heartland. Cathy wonders why everyone is fighting like "cats and dogs" all of a sudden and Trey speculates that its due to the "Numbers". Everyone seems surprised and Trey clarifies that he doesn't know where they came from, but about one million "Numbers" have surfaced. Caswell and Cathy wonder how that could be and even Quattro says its impossible. They come to the conclusion that it must be the Barians, then. Quattro asks if anyone picked up an odd looking "Number". Everyone responds in the negative except for Flip, who instead asks where Yuma is. Quattro responds that they can't use the comm system right now. Seeing a blip on the radar, Trey says that it looks like Quinton has returned. Quinton, Kite and Tori are aboard the Vetrix Family jet. The submarine surfaces and heads for Heartland City, as does the jet. The two groups meet up in a nearby building and Bronk asks if the gate the Dimensional Transporter opened has really closed. Cathy asks what's happened to Yuma and Quinton responds that he doesn't know. Flip asks if that means that Yuma isn't coming back while Cathy begins to weep. Tori puts her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her and Flip angrily asks Kite how they could leave Yuma behind, prompting Bronk to restrain him. Tori says Yuma will come back to them for sure. Bronk agrees and Kite adds that Astral will by his side too. Just as everyone regains their composure, every screen in the building's systems is taken over, replacing by a video feed of Mr. Heartland. He muses that they truly have a beautiful relationship with Yuma. He tells them they won't see Yuma again and suggests they come outside. Standing atop a nearby crane, Heartland welcomes them, saying he'd love to sit and talk about old times, but assumes that they wouldn't enjoy that. He asks Kite if he's correct, which angers Kite greatly. Pointing forward, Heartland tells them to look over there. The sky is a deep red. From it comes a pillar of purple lightning, which splits off into three directions as Heartland yells "IT'S SHOWTIME!" All around the world, those with the fake "Numbers" begin chanting "Barian". The ground shakes violently and red spheres float throughout the air. Everyone visibly recoils and Orbital 7 reports a change in spatial mass and that pillar of light is the energy of the Barian World. Quinton realizes that they're attempting to merge Earth with the Barian World. Heartland yells "BINGO!" and tells them that the door prize is a one-way trip to the afterlife and they've all won a group package, while jumping down from the crane to face them. Kite angrily asks how Heartland found them and Heartland puts it down to the "Numbers" he scattered. Heartland explains that greedier-than-average people cannot hide their greed and that this attracts the "Numbers" to them. Anyone who has one emits a unique energy that can be tracked - he simply followed that energy here. 's Barian Emblem.]] Trey realizes that that means someone here has a "Number" and Quattro angrily asks who lied when he asked earlier. Bronk, Caswell and Cathy all deny it, while Flip simply hangs his head. He takes a card from his pocket - "Number 10: Dark Illumiknight". Quattro calls him an idiot and Bronk asks why he's done this. Flip responds that he only wanted to help - he thought that if he had this, he could help Yuma. He says he's been useless as he begins to cry. Clapping, Heartland says that good intentions have paved the road to Hell, unfortunately. The whole world will be swallowed by the Barian World. Those with the "Numbers" will not be able to control their emotions and will become dark energy, which will be sucked into the pipe between the worlds - they will become the power source that will drag the worlds together. As he speaks, this begins to happen. All around, people vanish and stream towards the pillar in the form of pink energy. Trey comments that Flip was oddly angry around the time the riots started. A Barian Emblem finally appears on Flip's forehead. Quattro muses that that was their aim, then. Kite realizes that once the worlds are merged, the Barian World will be able to attack the Astral World just like Hart could. Sputtering, Heartland angrily yells that Kite stole his line. Quinton realizes that this could be the end of the world. Flip is consumed by energy and is shot towards the pillar, screaming. Heartland says he'll be another human sacrifice and bids him "adieu". Crying, Tori screams Flip's name. " is Summoned.]] Heartland tells them to relax - they will vanish soon, along with the entire world. Before that though, he intends to take back the "Numbers". Kite tells him he'll need to take his by force, then. Sputtering again, Heartland responds that he has every intention of tearing Kite's "Numbers" from him with his bare hands. Calling him an ungrateful brat, Heartland still can't believe Kite betrayed him after everything he'd done for him. Kite says that the idea of owing Heartland a favor makes his skin crawl and claims he doesn't ever remember being his subordinate. Heartland tells him to shut up and Kite undergoes Photon Transformation, while Heartland's left eye glows and he dons a standard D-Pad. As soon as the Duel begins, Kite is wrapped in pink lightning and falls to his knees. Heartland tells him that with the worlds merging, the entire Earth is now under the same effect as a Barian field, so the Duelists will feel real pain. Heartland admits its a handicap. To make up for it he says he'll let Kite attack first, meaning Heartland himself will take the first turn. He draws and Normal Summons "Infection Fly". He proceeds to activate "Hell Multiplication", letting him target a Level 2 or lower monster he controls and Special Summon two more copies of it from his hand. He targets "Infection Fly" and thus Special Summons two more of them. He activates the effect of one "Infection Fly", letting him double the Levels of all monsters he controls. Trey muses he can do that twice more. Heartland confirms it and proceeds to do so, making each "Infection Fly" Level 8, yelling "double, double!" Bronk is shocked he brought out three Level 8 monsters so easily. Heartland overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 1: Infection Baal Zebul" in Attack Position. Everyone seems shocked to see "Number 1" finally appear. Heartland cackles and asks if they are all too shocked to even speak. Kite asks what his point is and Heartland disappointed he'd ask right after he had said they were too shocked to talk. .]] Watching the Duel through a Baria Crystal in Thousand's palace, Vector chuckles. The Summoning of "Number 1" means his plans are now complete. Heartland calls his new creature the "apex" of "Numbers". Kite calls him an idiot, while Heartland vows to beat fear into him. He explains that when "Number 1" is Summoned, he can send an Xyz Monster from his opponent's Extra Deck to the Graveyard. He assumes that "Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja" is in Kite's Extra Deck now and says he'll be sending that to the Graveyard. Dark energy spreads from Kite's Extra Deck box and envelops him. Still watching, Vector begins to clap using his feet and exclaims that the "Numbers" taken from his Barian assassins were all fakes. Since one took root in Kite's Deck, the Barian energy upon their use is intensified - there's no way humans will be able to cope with that much of it. Kite collapses, hitting the ground face-first. Outside Thousand's palace, Vector sees a bright green light glowing. He says things have gotten interesting then - that's the signal for the Seven Barian Emperors to gather. Heartland Sets a card and ends his turn. " is Summoned.]] Kite rises to feet, pleasing Heartland, who muses that it can't end like this. He states he did his best to bring Dr. Faker's dream to reality. Kite tells him to shut up and that Heartland was nothing more than a cat burglar that Faker used as a cover. Kite draws and activates "Quantum Dragon Ritual", a Ritual Spell Card. Trey explains the mechanics of Ritual Summoning to Quattro when he asks, and Kite Tributes the Level 4 "Photon Chargeman" in his hand to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Photon Dragon" in Attack Position, who bursts from the ground. Kite Tributes "Paladin" using its effect, letting him Special Summon a "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his hand or Deck. He does so from his Deck in Attack Position. "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Infection Baal". Heartland asks if Kite has actually forgotten that only "Numbers" can destroy "Numbers". Kite asks if he's sure and activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. At that point, the monsters return, but "Infection Baal" has lost its Overlay Units and "Galaxy-Eyes" gains 500 ATK for each Unit lost, giving it 4500. Kite says this means he can't use any effect that requires Overlay Units. Heartland yells "NOOO!" and collapses to his knees. He quickly rises to his feet and says he's kidding, clarifying that he already has his winning formula. Kite asks if he's ripping off Astral now and Sets a card to end his turn. Heartland draws, yelling that its "HELL SHOWTIME!!!" and Nasch.]] In the Barian World, Vector arrives to the meeting to find Girag, Alito, Mizar and Dumon already present, standing near the steps to the throne. He apologizes for keeping them waiting, but asks why they called him for an emergency meeting. Looking up the steps he sees a figure seated on the throne and another standing at the throne's right-hand. Vector asks who is up there and the figure to the throne's right tells him "long time, no see, Vector". Vector asks who it is and the figure wonders if he's cruel enough to have forgotten them already. He responds that it can't be, but it sounds like Merag. The figure on the throne rises and Vector realizes its Nasch. He questions how either of them are still alive. The other four Emperors say nothing, simply staring at him. " takes its toll on Kite.]] Back at the Duel, Heartland activates the effect of "Infection Baal", letting him take a "Number" monster from his opponent's Graveyard and attach it to "Infection Baal" as an Overlay Unit. He attaches "Shadow Mosquito Ninja" and tells Kite he won't accept a surrender. Kite responds that he'd rather die than surrender to Heartland, with Heartland vowing to make his wish come true. He activates the other effect of "Infection Baal", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy one card Kite controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK if its a monster. He targets "Galaxy-Eyes" and Trey says he'll take 4500 damage, with Quattro adding he'll be taken out in one blow. Tori yells Kite's name and Heartland says this is the end. Kite activates his face-down "Prevent Draw", which will halve the damage. "Infection Baal" shoots a black-and-red beam from its mouth, which rips through "Galaxy-Eyes" and hits a bubble shield that appears around Kite. He's thrown back and hits the ground face-first again, his Life Points at 1750. and Astral return.]] Even Heartland is impressed by the card's power, saying that his must have been what Vector was talking about. Quinton tells Trey and Quattro to throw away the "Numbers" they obtained from the Barians. As they pull the cards out, they are enveloped in energy and fly to Heartland's hand. Both former holders clutch their chests in pain. Kite falls to his knees again, but explains that "Prevent Draw" lets him draw a card. As his hand reaches for his Deck, he falls unconscious. Quinton yells his name, while Heartland says his direct attack will finish this. Suddenly, Yuma's voice rings out, calling Heartland "scum". A blue portal opens overhead and from it flies the energy forms Yuma and Astral take when performing ZEXAL. Kite opens one eye and sees Yuma and Astral standing there. Tori yells both their names and Yuma says they're back. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Mr. Heartland Turn 1: Mr. Heartland Mr. Heartland Normal Summons "Infection Fly" (100/0). He activates "Hell Multiplication", which allows him to target a Level 2 or lower monster he controls and Special Summon two copies of the same monster from his hand; he targets "Infection Fly" to Special Summon two more "Infection Flies" from his hand. Heartland activates the effect of one copy of "Infection Fly", which lets him double the Level of all the monsters on his field; all three of his current monsters become Level 2. He continues to activate the effects of the other two copies of "Infection Fly", doubling the Level of the three monsters from Level 2 to Level 4 and then to Level 8. Heartland overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 1: Infection Baal Zebul" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned, Heartland can send a monster from his opponent's Extra Deck to the Graveyard; he sends "Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja" from Kite's Extra Deck to the Graveyard. Mr. Heartland Sets a card. Turn 2: Kite Kite activates "Quantum Dragon Ritual", and Tributes "Photon Chargeman" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Photon Dragon" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, Tributing it to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Deck. "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Infection Baal" and during the Battle Step, Kite activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing it and the attacked monster until the end of the Battle Phase. At the end of Battle Phase, "Galaxy-Eyes" and "Infection Baal" return to the field and "Galaxy-Eyes" gains 500 ATK for each Overlay Unit "Infection Baal" had before it was banished. (3000 → 4500) Kite Sets a card. Turn 3: Mr. Heartland Heartland activates the effect of "Infection Baal", allowing him to attach a "Number" monster from his opponent's Graveyard to it as an Overlay Unit; he attaches "Shadow Mosquito Ninja" from Kite's Graveyard. He activates the other effect of "Infection Baal", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a card on the field, and if that card was a monster, his opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Heartland destroys "Galaxy-Eyes", but Kite activates "Prevent Draw", halving the effect damage he would take and drawing a card. (Kite 4000 → 1750) Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.